China Shouldn't Be this Cute!
by Nearlover7
Summary: It was a normal day at an Allies meeting, until Canada notices something different, China is staring at him! Is this just a coincidence, or will this lead to something more? ChinaXCanada Please don't kill me!
1. Is he looking at me?

China shouldn't be this cute!

(Author's Note: _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! _I know I wrote an AmericaXCanada fluff just a bit ago, but I like CanadaXChina just a bit more, and there isn't much of the pairing in the world of Hetalia fanfiction. So yeah, this is shounen-ai so if you don't like it, then what are you even doing here? Yeah anyway, please be nice and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!)

**Chapter One: Is he...Looking at me?**

One day, at a normal Allies meeting, China was drifting off (After a few years of doing the same thing, you would be too!) But something was different, at least in China's eyes. He saw somebody seated in the corner of the room that he had never seen before. He looked a lot like... America of all people. China never thought that America was cute, not at all. He thought that America was an annoying idiot, always having that dumb grin on his face. But, something about the one sitting in the corner was different. He seemed more... Quiet... And he looked like a better person to talk to. Maybe it was his cute little curl on the top of his head, or that bear he was holding (its no panda, but it was still cute!) Or maybe it was his goggles, and the fact that he looked so enthusiastic. China couldn't help but smile when he saw the boy notice him staring and turn slightly pink.

Meanwhile Canada was having a pretty normal day as well. He was over nobody noticing him and he just tried his best to put a smile on his face and pay attention, which was really hard to do sometimes. While trying his best to not fall asleep, he noticed something a little different. A pair of cinnamon eyes staring right at him. Canada looked behind him, to look to see if he was staring at some sort of vase instead of him, but no. He was staring directly at him. He noticed who it was: China. That's when he felt his cheeks get warm. He had always thought that China was adorable, but he always hated telling himself that. When that thought came to mind he always had to leave the room, but now he was stuck. Paralyzed between two dark brown eyes. China smiled, giving poor Canada a bit of relief.

After the meeting, China noticed Canada sitting all alone, and decided to talk to him (just staring at him would make him look a little creepy, like Russia!)

"Hey, are you okay aru? I noticed you sitting all alone aru." China sat right next to Canada, freezing him in his seat.

"Um, I-I'm fine. Thank you for noticing though..." Canada managed to stutter.

"Whats your name aru? I haven't seen you here before aru." China put his hand on Canada's shoulder and smiled, making him feel less scared.

"I'm Canada, its nice to meet you." Canada couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is China aru! Its nice to meet you too aru!"

The two decided to walk home together, seeing that it was getting late and nights on the street were dangerous without someone close to you.

(Authors Note: I hope you liked it! I really like this pairing, they go together like strawberries and lemonade! To me at least... And this fluff actually goes on longer than one chapter!)


	2. So cute aru!

**Chapter Two: So cute aru!**

The walk home was... A little awkward. Poor Canada was bright red and nearly trembling out of shyness. And China just smiled, admiring the boy's absolute cuteness! He just wanted to give the poor thing a hug! Well, China didn't notice, but he was grasping Canada's hand in a way that calmed Canada down quite a bit. And after a while, he actually started asking China normal questions like "What do you like?" And "Its a nice night isn't it?"

When they got close to China's house it had started raining, hard. Canada knew he couldn't get home in that weather.

"U-Um China...?" He asked, trying his best not to stutter too much.

"Yes what is it aru?"

"Is it okay if I..." He had a hard time getting out what he was trying to say. "Stay with you tonight?"

China got close to laughing, it was just so cute! "Of course you can aru! Its raining pretty hard, I couldn't send a cute boy like you out in the rain aru!"

Noticing what China said they both turned a bright shade of pink.

They both went inside and China took off both of their coats.

"So Canada, where would you like to sleep?" China asked, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Canada looked down at his feet, it was hard to look into China's eyes. "Um... Wherever I won't bother you..."

China chuckled "Don't worry, you won't bother me aru! I have a guest bedroom that you can sleep in aru!"

"R-Really? Are you sure that I won't cause any trouble?"

"I'm sure aru! You aren't loud like America aru!"

As China lead Canada to the guest bedroom, he noticed something about China. He was the first country to be nice to him. Everyone else either didn't notice him, or they just didn't care like America. That really made Canada feel a lot of respect for China.

"So here is your room aru! I hope you like it aru!"

The room was simple, medium sized with a nice bed near the window. But to Canada, the room was special.

"Thank you so much China!" Canada almost hugged the brunette out of happiness.

After Canada had finally settled and fallen asleep, China was still roaming about with his crimson red robe. He was holding a pair of panda ears, the type you put on a costume. He was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. He finally quietly went into the guest bedroom and looked over Canada.

"Why am I doing this aru?" He thought to himself, blushing like crazy. He gently slid the panda ears onto the sleeping blonde's head.

He put his hands over his mouth, and ran out of the room. "So cute aru!" He whisper-yelled after reaching his room.

The next morning Canada woke up with a weird feeling on his head. He looked in the mirror and saw what was on his head... Panda ears? He was extremely confused. He decided to ask China about it.

He walked out and saw China in the kitchen, eating sheepishly with chopsticks. He saw Canada and blushed.

"Um...China? Why are there panda ears on my head?" Canada still couldn't look him directly in the eyes.

China was now bright red, and he had both hands over his mouth. "U-Um...I... I thought you looked cute aru!"

Now it was Canada who was blushing.


End file.
